RWBY vs Godzilla (remastered): Godzilla x RWBY: Attack on Remnant
by Galvatron27
Summary: Remastered version of my first story. This the first story of RWBY crossover quadrilogy of stories Godzilla, Transformers, Star Trek, and RoboCop


**This is a remastered version of my first FanFiction because so many people complained Well is because I wasn't good at stories at the time and barely know RWBY so here I am remastering it as promised. It takes place at the end of Volume 2.**

Godzilla the king of monsters for decades he terrorized Japan and the world and he was defeated by the oxygen destroyer but he was returned and he is nearly impossible to put down many have tried but failed so the Japanese government thought of one way to get rid of Godzilla for good, send time to another universe they made a machine called the 'dimension hole' but one called Salora was afraid that if that universe is inhabited she don't want Godzilla to terrorize it so the government decided to let Salora get sent to the universe with Godzilla so if that universe is inhabited she will send Godzilla back to theirs as the machines only have enough energy for a two way trip and then Godzilla attacked Tokyo City so the military scramble and to unleash the weapon on the beast.

Godzilla was already in a rampage and have destroyed some of the city and army. Then Salora and she was in Mechagodzilla with the machine arrived and she was ready to fire on Godzilla. "Fire when ready." yelled a male Japanese general. "Ready!" yelled Salora. Salora proceeded to fire the weapon on Godzilla and it opened a wormhole and it sucked Godzila and Mechagodzilla with Salora in into it.

Vale was attacked by Grimm and attacked by Grimm, Roman Torchwick was thrown in jail, Cinder Fall already proceeded with her plan away with gong undercover into go into Beacon. However the hunters thought the invasion was over but they were wrong as they see a unusual aircraft and blue laser coming from the sky and destroy a building.

Earlier Godzilla and Mechagodzilla with Salora emerges from the wormhole and Mechagodzilla got damaged in the trip though the portal and on the screen Salora sees the town Vale which she doesn't know its name and Godzilla proceeded to head toward the city. "Uh... I got to warn the residents of this reality." said Salora. Salora know it would take too long to fix Mechagodzilla or to walk there so she used a aircraft that was inside Mechagodzilla to fly to Vale and she put Mechagodzilla on lockdown to keep it from being taken by the wrong hands and she head of to the town to warning the residents but Godzilla was near the edge of the city by the time she got to the city.

Team RWBY was enjoying their victory when of all of a sudden they felt and hear shaking. "Huh." said Ruby. Then they a unidentified aircraft and see a blue laser shot it but missed. "Attention everyone a giant monster is attacking a city please evacuate the city this is not a drill and I have no time to explain pleas evacuate immediately!" said Salora on the loudspeaker. "Should he trust her what if it's a trick?" said Blake. The shaking continues and they saw something big it was Godzilla. "I the giant monster is attacking the city identity Godzilla please evacuate the city." said Salora on the loudspeaker. Some of civilians listened to her to evacuate but most of them either stay in doors, or too scare to leave, the hunters refused to leave as it was their duty to protect the incident but Salora doesn't know about that so she flies her vehicle closer and lower to the hunters to tell them to evacuate. "What guys doing you'll get stomped evacuate NOW or you'll all get killed!" Yelled Salora on the loudspeaker. "I don't know who you are or what is your rank is but we are trained to fight things like you so called 'Godzilla' so let us do our duty or you'll have a court martial." said Glynda. "My orders to evacuate everyone so don't question my orders or I'll held you accountable for disobeying orders." said Salora on the loudspeaker. Before Salora can continue Godzilla used the atomic breath on the aircraft and shot it down but thankfully Glynda used her semblance to catch it and lowered it safely but Salora was knocked out by the impact of the atomic breath. "Got you soldier you're safe now." said Glynda. Everyone joined Glynda and she then opened the hatch of the aircraft and Glynda sees Salora knocked out, Glynda was confused as she looked different because her face was different, also her cloths looked different and Glynda have never seen anything like it and also she didn't even recognize the Japanese writing on the cloths. "She is one strange look female solder." said Ruby. " astonishing I've never seen writing like that before we're making history here." said Oobleck.

Godzilla continues his rampage and hunters starred to attack it but they didn't even do a scratch even the dust didn't hurt Godzilla and when Nora tried channeling electricity using electricity dust but I was huge mistake as it not only didn't hurt Godzilla but active his magnetic powers and Godzilla starts to pull in the metal objects to him and the hunters desperately try to not lose their weapons. "Nora you made it stronger!" yelled Weiss. "How am I suppose to know it would activate it's ability that is similar to Pyrrha's semblance at least we know the pilot didn't want us to fight this 'Godzilla' at least we won't make that mistake again." said Nora. The hunters struggle more to hold on their weapons but thankfully Godzilla is at the harbor and went into the ocean the hunters followed Godzilla all the way to the docks and saw Godzilla go farther and farther away. Godzilla caused more damage than the Grimm earlier wrost Godzilla caused enough damage where even Glynda couldn't even fix the damage because Godzilla completely destroyed the debris so there was nothing Glynda to fix but thankfully Vale wasn't completely destroyed and Godzilla didn't even go near Beacon Academy. "I have a feeling he'll be back and we'll ask the girl once she wake up." said Glynda.

Godzilla made his first appearance on Bsle news with a female reporter telling the story.

 ** _A giant lizard that that from one of one of the survivors a female pilot call Godzilla has attack Vale city after a Grimm attack thankfully no one was killed but now he went to the ocean. The hunters didn't even do a scratch and they tried the dust and they didn't even harm it and the electricity dust seem to activate what appear to do magnetic ability. This a priority one alart all the Kingdoms issued the all costal areas are dangerous and all ships at see are to immediately return to port and they issue ban on sea travel until the beast is brought down. In related news the crimal leader Roman Torchwick have been captured and been sent to jail. The leaders of every kingdom will be attending a meeting to discuss in how to defeat Godzilla. All companies seem to agree on the ban except for the Schnee company who's leader refuse to deal shipping ban as he want to cut supplies so it'll be the most risky move in Remnant history._**

Cinder was furious that Godzilla near ruined her plan as if Godzilla destroys Vale her plan will be ruined as the attack on Beacon would cause enough damage to the point of the city being ambanded and Amber would be relocated to a location which will be impossible to know so she had a change of plans that she would help their enemies until Godzilla is beaten.

Three days passed as Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Winter Schnee leader of every Kingdom was in a room was a large table at Beacon discussing ok how defeat Godzilla. "As we know no matter where on Remnant Godzilla will attack any kingdom as all of them are surrounded by water and this Godzilla will be our biggest challenge as he isn't Grimm and seen to be not harmed by conventional weaponry and seen to activate a magnetic ability whenever it gets shocked by electricity." said Ironwood. The Vacuo leader who is a female replied "We will use everything we have on that beast on first sight!" said the Vacuo leader. The Vale leader who is Male said "Godzilla will literally crush our forces so won't allow hunters to die for nothing we'll use aircraft to take down the best." said the Vale leader. "Do we have info on Godzilla that we can use to take him down?" said the Mistral leader who is female. "Well found a unidentified female pilot who was shot down by Godzilla earlier seem to know about the creature she is currently in the hospital wing of the school guarded." said Ozpin. "Then we'll her questions." said the Mistral leader who is female. "We will once she wakes up." said Ozpin. The meeting came to agreement to ask Salora about Godzilla.

After meeting was over Winter vist Weiss who was alone in her dorm while the rest of team was away as Yang and Ruby who was outside of Beacon meeting with Qrow and Blake was discussing to Sun and Neptune what is going on as they're away on mission went Godzilla attacked Vale. Winter and Wirss was sitting next to each on on one of lower beds what is going to happen next. "Is father gong to bring me home?" asked Weiss. "No he won't not from this him for once bring you home won't really matter as nowhere is safe from this beast so you're staying at Beacon." said Winter. "So Dad taking me home to Atlas wouldn't matter because of Godzilla doesn't lizards had cold how do you know that won't work?" asked Weiss. "Because when we where testing a new power source a nuclear reactor near Atlas 2 days earlier." said Winter, "That really happened?" said Weiss.

 **2 days earlier**

 **"I was on the boat to inspect for results when that Godzilla came out of the water and attacked the boat I was on." said Winter narrating the flashback.**

Winter on boat she described from telling Weiss. "Looking good apparently the reactor is a success time to return to Atlas solders." said Winter in the flashback. **So what happens then?" asked Weiss.** **"But then I see monster's tail coming out of the water." said Winter narrating to Weiss.** Godzilla's tail comes out of the water and then Godzilla himself came out of the water and head toward the boat. "It's Godzilla who attacked Vale yesterday." said a random malesolder on the boat. "He's much bigger than on TV." said Winter in tje flashback. **"The solders loaded everything on the beast even our experimental weapons we didn't even do a scratch on it and he tear though the ship and grabbed our nuclear reactor and then took off but our ship was sinking but luckily we got away safe and when father heard what experience he changed his mind on bringing you back as he know no matter on Remnant nobody's safe from Godzilla." said Winter narrating to Weiss.**

 **End of flashback**

"So that's why father didn't decide to take me home because he know that no matter where on Remnant he takes you are not safe from Godzilla." said Weiss. "Yeah the pilot you found we're going to question her who is she how does she know Godzilla why she looks different from us and how to defeat the beast." said Winter.

Winter, Ozpin, Glynda is at the hospital wing of Beacon in Salora's room where they're ready to question her. "Miss we are going to ask you a few questions." said Ozpin.

 **To be continued...**

 **This the beginning of the remake of my first story RWBY vs Godzilla. All of you are so confused who is Salora well she's my O.C she is a Japanese female solder who is a mutant the one from Godzilla the final wars. The next Chapter will Salora tell Ozpin about who she is, her reality, Godzilla, her weaponry, and how to defeat the beast. I will remaster RWBY meets the Transformers after I finish this story.**


End file.
